Descobertas Indesejáveis
by Lady Hyoko
Summary: Sou uma agente em treinamento. Ele um dos melhores policiais do FBI. Já tivemos encontro e desencontros e sempre protagonizamos brigas um tanto quanto infantis. Mas o que não sabemos era que íamos acabar virando parceiros. - obra o terrível destino, pois não eramos os melhores amigos do planeta Terra. E com esta convivência teria muitas Descobertas Indesejáveis.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora**

Bom tive várias idéias, várias fics me passaram na cabeça e depois de uma prova cansativa do enem, tive essa idéia de fazer uma fic que gira em torno de um dos animes que eu mais adoro.

Este é apenas o prólogo, de um começo de uma história que prometi... ou não.  
Isso é claro, só depende de vocês pessoalzinho e do apoio que me derem ao decorrer com a fic.

Bem, sem mais devaneios.

Bora pra ler a fic galerinha do mal XP

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

**Sakura**

Não sei como explicar, nem por onde começar... Apenas, digamos que aconteceu, quando eu menos imaginava.

Alguns chamam isso de destino, karma, presságio, que tem a mão de Deus... Mas eu, eu chamo isso de uma porra de maldição! Sabe por quê? Porque depois de eu ter visto aqueles ônix pela primeira vez a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo... Não, isso é mil vezes pior! Ele causou um terremoto, erupção, avalanche, tsunami; enfim, todos os desastres naturais em minha vida e ainda mais. Nem o idiota do Naruto teve esse feito, e o pior é que o Uzumaki parece um anjo perto dos feitos do Uchiha.

É você deve estar se perguntando, o porquê disso tudo? Tudo começou quando eu o vi pela primeira vez naquele bendito elevador. É eu sei, é idiotice, mas então... Desde esse dia eu sabia que a nossa convivência traria muita confusão.

Bom para isso eu devo explicar desde o começo, aonde a minha vida ainda era _"normal"_, até a situação que eu me encontro agora – que por sinal não é nada confortável, pois estou amarrada em uma cadeira, com os olhos vendados e sentindo um metal gelado em minha testa que pelo formato parece ser um revolver.

**Notas Finais**

E ai? Gostaram?

Comets?


	2. Chapter 2 - Primeiro dia Desastroso

Sakura

_– Droga! – mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto pisava no acelerador do carro aumentando a sua velocidade enquanto passava entre os carros._

_Eu tinha que pegá-lo e esta era a única oportunidade que eu tinha e jamais me perdoaria se fracassasse. Na verdade a palavra fracasso não existe no meu vocabulário, nunca foi e nunca será..._

_Vi o carro vermelho a minha frente da uma virada brusca entrando em um beco. Rapidamente girei o volante fazendo com que o carro virasse e seguisse o assassino._

_Em questão de segundos, pude ver o homem encapuzado sair do veiculo que havia batido em um muro e subir uma escada de emergência desesperado. Idiota!_

_Brequei o carro com tudo e sai do mesmo deixando a porta ainda aberta e pegando minha Glock e tentando mirar nele enquanto o bandido subia mais depressa. Aquilo já estava me deixando puta da vida. Saltei alcançando a escada e subi o mais rápido possível, sempre olhando o homem pulando uma janela e me fazendo perde-lo de vista._

_– Argh... – cheguei em frente á janela e me joguei caindo no chão e levantando-me rápido e saindo em disparada., passando pelo corredor e descendo a escadaria até que o vi saindo do prédio e atravessar a rua._

_"Pensa que vai escapar?". Dei um sorriso de canto já do lado de fora e atravessando a rua quando de repente vejo um caminhão chegando rapidamente em minha direção e parecia que o motorista era... A ino? Arregalei meus, pois o caminhão estava centímetros de mim e eu não conseguia me mover. Estava em estado de choque._

– TESTUDA!

Abri meus olhos assim que senti meu corpo sendo chacoalhado, e então vi a Ino sentada na minha cama.

– Até que enfim acordou testa de marquise. –ela deu um sorriso de canto enquanto eu franzia minha testa irritada.

– Você sempre é um amor de pessoa, não? – disse sarcástica enquanto esfregava meus olhos. Tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.

– Ah, Sakura... – Ino se levantou da cama pegando sua bolsa. Pera ai, bolsa? Merda! – está atrasa...

Nem ouvi a ultima palavra da frase, saltei da cama abrindo o armário e pegando uma roupa qualquer indo rapidamente para o banheiro escovando os dentes e em seguida me trocando e caminhando até a porta tentando colocar os sapatos.

– Hey!, Quer carona? - a loira andava pelo corredor lentamente e despreocupada.

– É obvio, ande logo porquinha! – resmunguei abrindo a porta do prédio enquanto ela me seguia lentamente até chegarmos no estacionamento e entrarmos no carro.

– Merda Ino. Por que não me acordou antes? – mordi a ponta do meu dedo com raiva. E quem não estaria? Era meu primeiro dia de trabalho como agente do FBI, e meu chefe odiava atrasos, embora ele seja o mestre nisso.

– Porque eu meio que fiquei conversando com o Gaara pelo telefone e... – ela dirigia e estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto. – ELE ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR! – falou empolgada. Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso de canto. Já fazia muito tempo que eles não saiam da área da amizade. Ino fazia de tudo pra chamar a atenção do ruivo, mas ele era muito difícil e cabeça dura.

– ALELUIA! – exclamei erguendo as mãos pra cima. - mas isso não é desculpa por não me acordar. – cruzei os braços com um biquinho.

– é porque você é mal amada – retrucou debochada. Odiava quando ela dizia aquilo, ainda mais com o sorrisinho cínico. – Quando se apaixonar vai saber do que estou dizendo.

– Não preciso de nenhum homem pra minha vida ficar um mar de rosas – falei irritada e isso fez a loira dar uma olhada de espantada.

– Amiga, nunca pensei que você jogava em outro time! – a voz dela saiu brincalhona.

O trajeto passou rápido e ela estacionou o carro. Tirei o sinto toda atrapalhada e sai do carro batendo a porta com tudo, enquanto corria pude ouvir Ino gritar,_"Sua geladeira é vermelha?!_", mas eu dei a mínima e já estava de frente á uma padaria desesperada e comprei um café pra acordar e em seguida adentrei o prédio ouvido um_"Oi",_ da recepcionista e acenei com a cabeça e corri até o elevador que estava com a porta quase fechando. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas só me lembro de ter me jogado antes que a porta fechasse e o meu café foi jogado em câmera lenta sobre uma blusa branca.

– Ops! – coloquei a mão na boca enquanto fitava a mancha enorme. Acho que aquilo não ia sair tão cedo.

– Você é idiota por acaso? – disse o rapaz em minha frente em um tom rude. Só então olhei pra cima e fitei seu rosto.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos negros e desarrumados atrás, seus olhos eram da mesma tonalidade, os lábios eram finos e a sua sobrancelha estava franzida demonstrando irritação e seu corpo era atlético e forte.

– Epa! Desculpe-me okay? – mordi o lábio inferior irritada e cruzei meus braços encarando-o sem desviar o olhar do dele.

– Desculpa? Tsc. – ele resmungou enquanto dobrava a coluna ficando cara a cara comigo – já fez a merda mesmo, não é necessário pedir desculpas. Aliás – ele colocou a mão no queixo – você deveria usar óculos, assim aprende a olhar por onde anda.

Mas que belo de um filho de uma bela de uma puta! Grosso, idiota, maldito.

Enchi meus pulmões cheios de ar, pronta para respondê-lo a altura, até que o elevador abre e ele sai. Deixando-me sozinha e irritada.

Era só o que me falta, ter que lidar com mauricinho. Já não bastava acordar atrasada? Agora tenho que Le dá com isso? Há, se ele cruzar o meu caminho ele vai ver com quantos paus se fazem uma canoa e...

Parei sem graça quando a porta abria novamente e duas pessoas que conversavam me olhavam socar o vento. Fiquei sem graça e passei a mão na nuca enquanto saia no décimo andar, caminhando timidamente até a sala do meu suposto chefinho. Tomara que ele tenha se atrasado como sempre.

Bati levemente na porta rezando para que ele não estivesse, mas como a minha vida é um inferno ele resolveu chegar na hora. Argh!

– Está atrasada – disse o homem de cabelos brancos, olhos pretos e mascara no rosto. Ele estava por de trás de uma mesa sentado em uma poltrona confortável fitava encava-me enquanto eu adentrava a sala e parava de frente para o mesmo.

– é que... – _"anda Sakura pensa!"_ – tive que levar a minha amiga grávida para hospital – que merda de desculpa é essa? – Sabe como é, a bolsa estourou e ela começou a ter contraç...

– Já entendi. Poupe-me dos detalhes antes que eu solte todo o meu café da manhã pra fora.

– hãm... Desculpe Sr. Kakashi. – passei a mão na nuca com um sorriso de canto.

– Sem problemas. Vem vou te mostrar os setores e depois te mandar para um dos melhores agentes. Se sinta importante, irá aprender com o melhor.

Fiquei tão contente que soltei um gritinho animado e dei alguns saltinhos parecendo uma criança. Kakashi soltou uma risada bem humorada.

Ele me explicou como deveria me vestir, já estava usando uma blusa xadrez e uma calça jeans rasgada... bom convenhamos que eu não tive tempo pra me arruma decentemente e meu cabelo estava horroroso, tive que prende-lo em um coque e minha testa ficou ainda mais á mostra. Argh!

Depois ele me mostrou algumas salas. Kakashi era responsável por todo o setor de investigação. Ele já estava lá á uns 10 anos e foi uns dos melhores agentes que o FBI já teve, mas agora ele fica mais dentro do escritório e na área de estratégia.

Estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo, era um sonho que se transformava em realidade. Fiquei com um sorriso abobado o tempo todo, escutando tudo que ele me dizia até descermos no outro andar.

– Agora vou te apresentar ao seu responsável. – ele passou a mão entre meus ombros e saímos do elevador indo em direção a uma sala e abriu a porta de madeira sem pedir permissão. Avá, desde quando o chefão de tudo aquilo precisava de permissão? Ótimo Sakura! Momento Ino do dia.

Fiquei atrás de Kakashi, podendo ver a cadeira virada em direção a janela que ia do teto até o chão. Seja lá quem estava sentado, com toda certeza observava a cidade movimentada de Nova Iorque.

– Trouxe a novata.

– ótimo, estava mesmo precisando... – aquela voz não me era estranha.

O homem virou a cadeira giratória e vi seu rosto. Arregalei meus olhos quase os deixando cair pra fora ficando de boca aberta. Não pude deixar de soltar um...

– só pode ser brincadeira!

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Bom é isso.  
Desculpa novamente, estava sem criatividade D:  
E ae, gostaram?  
quem será o rapaz?  
Coments?  
xoxo's até a próxima_


	3. Reencontro e um uma visita inesperada

**Notas da Autora**

Olá povo.  
Quero agradecer novamente pelos comentários e favoritos. Não me canso de agradecer XP  
Nossa, e eu adorei seus comentários, só pra constar. Ri muito e amei!

Bom eu não gostei muito desse cap... tava meio que sem ideias. mas enfim.

espero que gostem ^^

**Capítulo 3 - Reencontro e uma visita inesperada.**

**- ótimo, estava mesmo precisando... – aquela voz não me era estranha.**

**O homem virou a cadeira giratória e vi seu rosto. Arregalei meus olhos quase os deixando cair pra fora ficando de boca aberta. Não pude deixar de soltar um...**

**- só pode ser brincadeira!**

- Haruno? - perguntou com voz rouca enquanto se levantava da mesa e se aproximava de mim.

- Quem diria. O mundo dá muitas voltas, não é mesmo?

- E como!

- Er... Estou meio perdido aqui? – perguntou Kakashi sem entender nada.

O moreno já estava em nossa frente com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele não mudou nada dês do ultimo dia em que nos vimos... sempre tão charmoso, e ele não precisava fazer nenhum esforço para ser atraente.

- Eu e ela já nos conhecemos Hatake.

- Então vocês não terão nenhum tipo de problemas, não é mesmo Uchiha?

- Com toda certeza.

Fiquei parada observando-os. Não sabia o que dizer, aquela situação era tão... esquisita, mesmo que eu já o conhecesse ele era o ultimo homem que pensava em reencontrar. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas.

- então, vou deixa-los a sós. – Kakashi falava enquanto se dirigia a porta. – Faça ela se tornar uma policial tão boa quanto você Itachi. – e desapareceu corredor a fora.

- Pelo jeito eu serei seu chefe e professor mais uma vez... se é que você me _entende_, Sakura. - piscou com o olho direito que me fez estremecer. Céus que homem é esse?

- Mas agora é diferente Itachi Uchiha. – falei parando frente á frente dele, erguendo meu rosto para fitar seus olhos negros. – Naquela época eu era_ ingênua_. As coisas mudaram.

Ele deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios enquanto cruzava os braços. – Tinha momentos que você não parecia nada_ ingênua_, principalmente quando eu... – se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou me deixando toda arrepiada. – ti levava a loucura.

Aquilo fez com que eu relembrasse tudo o que passamos juntos. O conheci na época que estava na universidade quando estava com 19 anos e ele 24 anos. A primeira vez eu o vi estávamos em um bar, ele com seus amigos e eu servia as mesas como garçonete. Foi então naquela mesma noite em que nos envolvemos. Para ele era apenas atração física, mas para mim era uma paixão devassa, jurava que amava aquele homem, ele me fazia ter sensações que eu nunca tive com mais ninguém... Tudo parecia ser mágico quando estávamos entre quatro paredes.

Felizmente ou infelizmente eu quebrei a cara, me magoei, chorei, esperneei e quis me matar. Pelo fato de encontra-lo com outra garota aos beijos. Sabia muito bem não tínhamos nada fixo, mas mesmo assim eu estava apaixonada poh!

Desde esse dia nunca mais o procurei, me mudei e jurei nunca mais me apaixonar. Homem para mim é só para saciar a sede, somente isso. Tenho minhas necessidades e preciso supri-las. Mas entregar meu coração novamente estava fora de cogitação.

Dei um sorriso cínico nos lábios o empurrando para trás – Aquilo não significou nada para mim.

Pelo modo como ele ficou não acreditou. Ah eu pouco me lixava pelo que ele pensava.

- Estou aqui para trabalhar. Então, o que faz ai parado Uchiha?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou alguns papeis em cima da mesa. – Se é assim que você quer... - entregou-as para mim com um sorriso de canto – Leia esses casos e depois faça um relatório do que entendeu... – fiz uma cara de poucos amigos, queria logo entrar em ação não ficar fazendo relatoriosinho. Argh! – Por enquanto não irá ter nenhum caso, quero testar seus conhecimentos e saber do que você é capaz de fazer... Assim verei com qual agente poderá trabalhar. – falou serio e se se sentou à mesa, se não o conhecesse poderia afirmar que ele estava se vingando.

Bufei e me sentei em uma poltrona lendo todas aquelas coisas.

**...**

Cheguei no apartamento completamente acabada. Depois de fazer todos aqueles relatórios ele ainda me fez ir até a ala de treinamento, como ele mesmo dizia queria testar minhas aptidões físicas. Argh, eu apanhei e muito dele. Mesmo sendo facha preta em artes marciais a força daquele homem era assustadora e o que me deixava com muita raiva era que ele ria toda vez que eu caia no chão. Aquela risada debochada me irrita.

Abri a porta do meu quarto arrastando todo o meu corpo e fui até o banheiro parecendo uma lesma se arrastando pelo chão. Tomei um banho quente e me troquei e fui direto para a cama. Não estava muito a fim de conversar com a Yamanaka, mas parecia que ela necessitava falar comigo pelo jeito que abriu a minha porta e me sacudiu na cama.

- SAKURA!

- Ino to cansada, depois nos falamos. – minha voz saiu embargada pelo cansaço.

- Não é pra dormir! – deu um tapa no meu rosto e eu a olhei irritada jogando meu travesseiro na cara dela, que a fez cair no chão. Quem ela pensa que é pra me dar um tapa? – Argh, porra Sakura!

- Você quem pediu! Agora saia daqui e me deixa em paz!

- Que amor de pessoa. – se levantou massageando sua bunda. – Vou ser direta é que..

- Vai com força.. ah..ah.. – a voz de uma mulher gemendo veio do andar de cima.

- Tarde demais. – falou a Ino. – Eu ia dizer que o vizinho tarado trouxe outra mulher.

Só pode ser brincadeira? Aquele idiota do apartamento 18 era um ninfomaníaco. Já tinha feito 1 mês que ele se mudara e quase todo santo dia trazia uma mulher e não me deixava dormir. Era um belo de um vagabundo: não respeita o sono dos outros, leva aquelas amiguinhos barulhentos as sextas e ainda é anti-social com todo mundo que mora naquele prédio.

Passado duas semanas eu e a Ino começamos a chama-lo de Vizinho tarado e o apelido colou. No inicio estava tentando me acostumar com os hormônios dele, mas hoje... hoje é a gota d'água.

Me levantei de um salto e a loira ficou assustada com a minha atitude.

- O que vai fazer sua louca?

- o que deveria ter feito desde que começou esta putaria. – sai pisando forte no chão e a Ino me seguiu.

- Você só tá de blusa e de calcinha Sakura! – advertiu-me.

- Que se dane... Eu quero pelo menos dormir um dia sem esses gemidos!

A loira me segurou firme. – calma va...

TING DONG

A campainha toca e eu e Ino nos olhamos com a cara de_ "Quem vem aqui a essa hora da noite?"._

A loira soltou meu pulso e abriu a porta pela metade para saber quem era a figura e eu fui atrás dela e fiquei tão surpresa quanto à loira.

- Hinata, o que faz aqui?

A morena trajava um vestido até o joelho e seus olhos perolados pareciam tristes e desapontados.

- de-desculpe... - a voz saiu chorosa e Ino abriu a porta deixando que ela adentrasse e em seguida fechando a mesma.

- O que houve Hina? – disse a porquinha levando-a até o sofá e se sentando ao seu lado.

- A-aconteceu que.. – ela começou a chorar e abraçou a Ino com força, estremecendo os ombros, seu rosto estava cheio de lagrimas e a mesma não conseguiu se pronunciar. Eu fui do outro lado do sofá e também a abracei, ficamos assim até ela se acalmar.

- Vou fazer um chá e você nos explica o que houve okay? – falei amavelmente e me direcionei a cozinha.

Peguei o buli no armário e escutei um gemido alto do apartamento de cima. Uma gota de irritação caiu em meu rosto pálido, mas resolvi ignorar, coloquei água no buli e acendi o fogão. Depois de um tempo o chá já estava pronto e levei uma xícara para cada uma em uma bandeja e tomamos tranquilamente. Hinata parecia calma e suspirou aliviada.

- desculpe aparecer a esta hora, mas...

- Tem haver com o Uzumaki outra vez? – a loira a cortou.

- Tecnicamente sim... é que meus pais não aprovam nosso namoro e...

- Grande novidade! – Ino a interrompe outra vez e eu dei um cutucão pra ela parar de fazer isso e olhei para a Hyuuga para que continuasse.

- e... Tivemos uma briga feia e nessa hora Naruto estava na porta e escutou tudo... – uma lagrima caiu em seu rosto alvo – ouviu que meus pais disseram que ele não tinha futuro e que não teria como nos sustentar se nos casássemos... Ele ficou tão triste e quando meus pais pararam eles notaram que Naruto estava lá, escutando tudo. – suspirou tristonha.

- e o que aconteceu depois? – falei preocupada e segurando a sua mão para lhe dar forças e continuar.

- ele saiu e foi pra casa... Eu fui atrás dele e quando adentrei seu apartamento o Naruto estava chorando... me cortou o coração vê-lo daquela maneira...

- Imagino amiga, ele é um amor de pessoa. – balancei a cabeça concordando com o que Ino falava.

- O pior foi que ele disse que não queria ser um peso na minha vida, que eu merecia conhecer alguém melhor que pudesse me tornar feliz... Eu não aguentei e sai correndo chorando e vim para cá.

- Você deveria ter conversado com ele Hina, desculpe estar me intrometendo nisso, mas seria a melhor maneira. – falei seriamente. Fugir nem sempre é a melhor maneira de resolver os problemas, penso isso por que fiz a mesma coisa.

- Mas não consegui, ele estava tão triste e falou tão sério... Sabe como ele é, não volta atrás da sua palavra... – seus ombros voltaram a tremer e lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos. – eu o amo tanto...

- Calma amiga. – Ino voltou a abraça-la. – Mas é o melhor a fazer, tem tanto cara dando sopa pra você e...

- INO YAMANAKA! – gritei com ele. Que tipo de amiga dá um conselho desses... Espera um pouco, a Ino é o tipo de amiga que dá esses conselhos. Mordi meu lábio e fitei a morena. – Melhor você dormir aqui e amanha voltamos a falar sobre este assunto. – limpei a lagrima de seus olhos e sorri meigamente. – Vai dar tudo certo, ele te ama e isso que importa.

Seus olhos brilharam com esperança e ela me abraçou. Depois disso cada uma foi para seu quarto e Hinata ficou no quarto de hospedes.

O bom que os barulhos do outro andar parou e podemos ter uma quase boa noite de silencio. Quase pelo fato de minha amiga estar sofrendo tanto, a família dela é muito hipócrita e nunca gostei deles, mas enfim, não temos o poder de nascer na família que queremos. Infelizmente.

**Notas Finais**

Espero que gostem  
proximo cap, briga com o vizinho tarado.

Coments?

xoxo's


	4. Balde de água fria Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Hi!  
pessoal não canso de agradecer. valeu pelos comentários e favoritos e me desculpem pela demora. Fiquei com preguiça hihihih

Inner: preguiça o carai, tu tava no PC todo dia.

Eu: cala a boca!

Inner: vem fazer!

Eu: Sua..

Enfim, Feliz Natal pra vocês e um próspero ano novo. Tudo de bom e do melhor para vcs e suas famílias *u*

Enfim, chega desse blá blá blá e vamos á leitura

**Capítulo 4 - Balde de água fria - Parte I**

Acordei com o som do despertador infeliz. Como sempre estava de mau humor. Deve ser porque eu detesto acordar cedo?

Por isso eu afirmo melhor emprego é de testador de colchão! E se eu não conseguir subir em minha carreira, com toda a certeza, esse será meu próximo projeto.

Levantei-me da cama, levantei meus braços me espreguiçando e andei me arrastando com os olhos fechados até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal.

Sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e fui até o armário pegando meu vestido branco com cinza que ia até a coxa, uma jaqueta de couro preta e um coturno preto. Coloquei uma corrente e um brinco e ajeitei meu cabelo deixando as pontas enroladas e caindo até minhas costas parecendo cascatas com fios rosa. Passei uma maquiagem leve e um batom da cor da boca.

Dei um ultima olhada no espelho e andei até a cozinha, que por um acaso tinha um cheiro maravilhoso de panqueca e café pronto. Ai Deus, obrigada por ter colocado uma amiga que cozinha tão bem em minha vida.

Realmente as melhores comidas vinham de Hinata. O Naruto é um sortudo e se ele deixar ela escapar, com toda a certeza do mundo, serei eu a me casar com ela!

- Amiga, você tá gostosa! – falou Ino se levantando do sofá e indo até a cozinha junto comigo.

- diz uma coisa que eu não sei?

Tá, eu sou convencida. i daí? Se eu não me garanto quem fará isso por mim? Exato. Ninguém.

- como você é modesta! – a loira revirou os olhos e se serviu na mesa e eu fiz o mesmo colocando café na minha xícara.

- qual é o assunto? – a morena nos fitou curiosa enquanto tomava um gole de café.

- estávamos falando sobre o quanto a Ino paga maior pau pra mim! – levei uma panquecada na cara. – Hey! Eu estava brincando porquinha.

- bom mesmo, eu não jogo nesse time não, queridinha. – falou a devoradora de homens.

- meninas, não se importam de eu ficar mais um pouco aqui? É que quero dar um tempo dos meus pais até tudo estar em ordem.

- mas é claro que não. – eu e Ino falamos em uníssono.

É mais do que obvio que íamos deixar a Hinata em nossa casa. Porque cai entre nós, a Ino e eu não sabemos nada, absolutamente nada, sobre fazer comida. Pra ter ideia, nem sei como funciona o fogão, só sei ligar o microondas e esquentar miojo. Já a Ino só sabe fazer comida enlatada. Nossa situação é critica e faz MESES que não comemos um café da manhã descente.

- muito obrigada meninas. Sabem que eu amo vocês não é?

- sim. – disse a loira

- não. – falei ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- por que não? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

- ora, eu sou egoísta! Se for para amar, tem que ser somente eu e mais ninguém. – fiz biquinho e em seguida nós três começamos a rir.

Tomamos nosso café da manhã tranquilamente. A Ino como sempre contava como foi seu encontro com Gaara no caminho do estacionamento do prédio do serviço que ela sempre fazia de propósito e que eu já estava cansada de ouvir. Não sei o que estava acontecendo com ela, geralmente a Ino consegue ficar com os caras em apenas 3 horas de conversa, e com o Gaara a loira não conseguiu isso até agora. Deve ser por isso que ela quer tanto ficar com ele, pois arranjou um desafio á altura.

Terminei de comer e coloquei a louça na pia e me despedi das meninas peguei minha bolsa e fui até o elevador. Assim que a porta do mesmo abre aparece uma mulher de pernas abertas abanando um leque em direção da virilha com cara de dor. Eu juro que tentei me segurar para não rir. Coloquei a mão na boca e soltei um suspiro de angustia e adentrei o elevador.

Só tinha uma pessoa de todo o prédio capaz de fazer um estrago desses: O VIZINHO TARADO.

Coitadinha, é mais uma vitima desse homem ninfomaníaco.

- acho que você quebrou o seu útero. –afirmei. Sei que isso é impossível, mas seilá. O jeito que ela estava parecia.

- é possível? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- claro que é! Já vi casos que a mulher teve que fechar a vagina por causa disso. – não aguentei. Tinha que zuar coma cara dela. O engraçado foi que ela engoliu em seco e começou a chorar.

A porta se abriu e deixei-a lá, chorando por algo que nem existe. O inacreditável é o seguinte: como ela foi tão retardada de ter acreditado nessa babaquice? Só tem uma explicação – ela é o Naruto versão feminina.

Já do lado de fora acenei para um taxi que parou imediatamente. Quando eu entrei nele um babaca adentra-o ao mesmo tempo que eu. Bufei de raiva.

- o babaca. Eu não sei se você viu, mas eu peguei esse táxi primeiro! –esbravejei. Mas quando olhei para o lado. Quem eu encontro? Sim, o cara que eu derramei o bendito café!

- eu devo ter atacado pedra na cruz pra te ver de novo garota! – eu acho que é ao contrario meu filho.

- Affê. Sai do taxi retardado! – cruzei os braços e o mordi o lábio com raiva.

- o que você disse? – virou surdo agora?

- eu não sou gravador pra ficar repetindo.

- não é questão de repetir. Só queria saber se você ousaria repetir o que havia falado. – disse seco.

Aproximei-me dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – RE-TAR-DA-DO. Quer que eu soletre? – o desafiei.

- Sabe, fica com esse táxi que eu me cansei de você. – o moreno saiu do táxi e eu também.

- pode ficar com ele. Você deixou esse seu cheiro insuportável espalhado no automóvel.

Nessa hora o táxi saiu andando deixando nos dois atônitos. Estávamos tão preocupados em nossa briguinha que chegava a ser infantil que nos esquecemos do motorista.

- ótimo. Agora você ficou feliz? – acho que o deixei bravo. E o pior fiquei me sentindo culpada.

- mas a culpa não foi exclusivamente minha, tá bom? – virei meu rosto pro lado e quando percebi estava falando sozinha.

ELE VIROU AS COSTAS PRA MIM? IMBECIL.

Deixei este assunto pra lá, pois realmente não valeria apena.

**...**

Depois de pegar um metro lotado, eis me aqui. Sentada de frente para Itachi com cara de paisagem.

- Você demorou ein. – disse se aproximando de mim.

- diz uma coisa que eu não sei. – revirei os olhos.

- Acordou com a língua afiada!

- é que um idiota me fez perder o táxi. – suspirei – desculpa Uchiha, não queria ser grossa.

Ele sorriu com os lábios selados e me beijou na testa: - não tem problema. Alias, você está linda.

Ri bem humorada.

- por favor, sem galanteio.

- não foi uma cantada e sim um elogio. – ele deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e me indicou uma cadeira para me sentar ao seu lado. – vamos trabalhar?.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de positivo e me sentei ao seu lado. Por incrível que pareça o itachi conseguia me acalmar. Era como se ele fosse um céu em meio ao meu inferno. Suspirei e prestei atenção no que ele me dizia, me dando dicas e eu dava opiniões sobre casos que poderiam ser solucionados . o moreno se surpreendeu com as minhas opiniões.

O dia passou rápido e a minha tarde foi realmente tranquila ao contrario da minha manhã. Como podia dois homens transformar a minha vida? Um era o capeta em forma de gente e o outro um anjo.

**...**

Cheguei a casa joguei minha bolsa no sofá e quando ia me sentar na mesma a Ino berrou me assustando.

-TESTUDAAAAAA! – ela correu do seu carro com cara de retardada.

- AHHH! SUA LOUCA! – berrei.

- Diga uma coisa que eu não sei? – ela deu uma piscadinha. – enfim, tenho novidade. – fiquei quieta para que ela continuasse. – eu vi o vizinho tarado e por Zeus. Ele é um deus grego! – ela levou a mão ao peito e suspirava.

- aonde você o viu? – perguntei curiosa.

- O Gaara veio me pegar. Quando estávamos na saída do prédio o Gaara o reconheceu, ele é o amigo dele. Ai a gente deu carona pra ele, já que ele tinha perdido o táxi. – ela colocou a mão no queixo.

- Ino, não quero saber nada sobre esse ninfomaníaco de quinta. – soltei com raiva e fui ao banheiro, mas pude ouvir os gritos de Ino.

- diz isso porque não tirou seu atraso. - está pedindo pramorrer. Só pode.

Revirei os olhos tomei banho coloquei meu short e minha blusa e fui á cozinha comer a incrível lasanha que a Hina fez.

Já disse que ela é um anjo? Pois bem, ela é um anjo.

Jogamos conversa fora por um tempo e fui a primeira a ir dormir, já que estava cansada. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos, foi ai que ouvi gemidos estridentes.

PUTA MERDA! É HOJE QUE EU MATO ESSE DESGRAÇADO.

Levantei na cama. Peguei um balde e o enchi de água bem fria. Sai do apartamento e fui para o andar de cima com passos firmes.

Quem aquela infeliz pensa que é pra ficar atrapalhando todos, eu disse TODOS os dias o meu sono? Vai a merda. Tarado.

Parei na frente da porta dele e apertei a campainha.

Ninguém atendeu, como esperado.

Apertei novamente e segurei meu dedo no botão sem parar, até que ouvir alguém falando alguns palavrões do outro lado do apartamento e destravar a prova. Assim que a mesma foi aberta eu joguei o balde cheio de água nela.

- Boa noite. BABACA.

**Notas Finais**

Espero que tenham gostado!

E vou confessar eu empaquei no próximo cap. Mas já estou terminando, e vai ter uma recompensação pela demora... Algo muito quente kkk

Coments?

Xoxo's


	5. Capítulo 5 – Nem tudo é o que parece

**Notas do Autor**

*desvia das pedras, blocos e bêbes* Demorei né? Hihihi...

Inner: pergunta mais imbecil.

Eu: olha quem fala...

Inner: Explique-se Ò_Ó

Eu: Ok, eu fiquei muito atarefada nesse ano. Fiz a peça da minha cidade e acabei me concentrando nisso, além, é claro, de arranjar um emprego novo... Pois é, completar 18 aninhos não é lá uma maravilha. Então, se acham que vão ter liberdade e tudo mais, podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva, a gente fica mais preso ainda.

Inner: Valeu Hyoko, acabou de destruir sonhos.

eu: _/_

Agora sério, mil desculpas pela demora. Só pra vocês saberem eu fiquei empacada nesse capitulo por alguns meses... Então se não tiver lá essas coisas, novamente me desculpem.

Chega de enrolação e desculpas.

Á fic.

**Capítulo 5 – Nem tudo é o que parece.**

Dei um sorriso vitorioso e ergui minhas orbes para deslumbrar o que eu fizera com aquele tarado que merecia aquele banho gelado para o amiguinho dele perder vida. Abri a boca estupefata. O cara a minha frente não era nada mais nada menos que o retardado do café e táxi. Ele continuava parado todo ensopado enquanto a mão direita continuava na maçaneta.

Meu sorriso murchou, mas não deixei minha surpresa acabar com a minha raiva. Muito pelo contrario, tive mais um motivo para odiar aquele ser.

– Isso para você aprender a parar de perturbar a minha vida e principalmente o meu sono. – me defendi.

Ele abriu os olhos onixes enfurecido. Dei um passo para trás um pouco intimidada com aquele olhar cheio de ódio.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O gemido de uma mulher parecendo que tinha chegado ao êxtase atrapalhou o começo de uma suposta discussão ou de uma tentativa de homicídio.

O homem franziu o cenho ao escutar aquilo e eu fiquei em um misto de ódio e surpresa. Se ele não estava fazendo o ato, quem está?

Verifiquei sua roupa rapidamente e o mesmo usava uma calça moletom que ficava soltinha em seu quadril, na parte superior não tinha absolutamente nada, só mostrando o tanquinho super definido. Em seu braço direito havia uma tatuagem que circulava ao redor do tríceps perfeito. Tampei a respiração por um momento, enquanto meus olhos acompanhavam uma gotinha que descia pelo seu pescoço e passava por seu ombro indo para seu peitoral divino e sua barriga que parecia uma obra prima feita por Deus... Oh acho que estou molhada... Er, deve ser de nervoso, tenho certeza!

– DÁ PRA DESLIGAR A PORRA DESSA TV! – uma voz familiar berrou lá de dentro me fazendo acordar para a vida e parar de olhar a barriga dele. Aliás, nem é tãaaao magnífica assim.

Tá quem eu quero enganar. É sim.

O som do gemido cessou feito mágica, como se estivessem vendo um filme...

PUTA MERDA! O QUE EU FIZ?

Ele deu um pigarro fazendo-me sair novamente dos meus pensamentos.

– Me diz o que eu te fiz garota? – ele perguntou jogando sua franja molhada para traz e encarando-me com tanta frieza que eu senti medo. – Nem se quer eu te conheço e você vem me atrapalhando a três dias seguidos. E o interessante que é um atrás do outro desde o dia em que eu te vi. – ele dizia calmo, mas ríspido.

Sentia-me culpada. Realmente eu tinha sido a melhor pessoa do mundo em relação á ele.

– Eu pensei que... Que você era o vizinho tarado... – falei fracamente. Meu ódio tinha desaparecido e no lugar dele ficou apenas a vergonha.

– Apenas não apareça nunca mais na minha frente. – ele virou-se e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Ficaria puta da vida, mas não fiquei. Estava muito surpresa e culpada ao mesmo tempo. Desci as escadas de cabeça baixa e entrei no meu apartamento indo direto para a minha cama. Naquela noite não dormi nada, virava de um lado para o outro me lembrando do seu rosto... Seus olhos onixes cerrados cheios de ódio, seu lábio inferior sendo mordido para conter a raiva...

Como pude ser tão estúpida de não pensar antes de agir!?

Era obvio que se tratava de um firme pornô, já que não dava para ouvir camas rangendo... Mas tinha o caso da mulher do elevador que estava toda assada, parecendo que montou em um touro... Bem, essa história já deu o que falar.

Peguei no sono 5h da manhã com o sentimento de culpa me remoendo.

(...)

– Amiga que cara de defunto é essa? – perguntou a minha amiga mega sensível.

– INO! - gritou a Hina repreendendo-a. – Ela só não dormiu bem...

– Ficou se masturbando até tarde? – soltou uma risadinha a infeliz.

– Passei, meus dedos estão com câimbra. – ironizei.

A Hinata fez cara de nojo e serviu o bolo. É engraçado ver que mesmo ela depois de namorar o Naruto 2 anos ainda seja inocente. Mesmo eu sabendo que a primeira vez dela fora com ele.

Vai saber o porquê de ela ter nojo de quem se masturba. É a coisa mais natural do mundo, pelo menos pra mim... Não que eu faça isso todo dia... De vez em quando... Enfim.

Peguei um pouco de café enquanto elas se serviam na mesa.

– Sakura, eu posso te dar conselho de amiga? – agora essa cobra lembra que tem amiga?

– hm. – não sei se devo confiar nela. Mesmo assim pedi para que ela continuasse.

– Tu precisa foder um cara. – ela deu uma piscadinha enquanto a coitada da Hinata se engasgava com o pão. Eu por outro lado já estava acostumada com o jeito pervertido dela. – Já faz um ano que tu não transa, por isso está de mau humor e odiando tudo e todos.

– Desde quando a minha vida sexual altera o meu humor? – arqueei a minha sobrancelha direita.

– Desculpe... Mas tenho que concordar com ela. – não acredito no que estou ouvindo. – Você era muito feliz quando... Você sabe... – finalizou tímida.

A anjinha foi pro lado do diabo loiro? Agora que fiquei perdida.

Não queria continuar com aquilo. Não mesmo. Até a Hinata estava apoiando aquela sem vergonhasse. É um dos sinais do apocalipse. Preparem-se, logo terá chuva de meteoros, pessoas devorando as outras (como no The Walking Dead). Tá parei de melodrama.

Levantei-me peguei minha bolsa e fui para a porta ouvindo um coro de _"transa, transa, transa"_ vindo de Ino. Bufei e sai do prédio. Comecei a caminhar sem rumo na tentativa de esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e na minha manhã desastrosa com as minhas amigas que acham que eu devo transar pra ser feliz.

A vida não é só isso, poxa.

Pra ser sincera, depois do meu "relacionamento" com o Itachi, perdi a fé nos homens. Acho que todos não prestam e só querem levar a mulher para cama e no dia seguinte meter o pé na bunda da coitada... Por isso que eu digo, não confie em nenhum e não se apaixone, é a pior coisa que pode acontecer.

Parei de andar quando avistei Naruto sentando em um banco de praça. Ele fitava o nada. Sozinho como um cachorrinho abandonado. Poxa, ver isso da uma vontade enorme de chorar... Aqueles olhos azuis marejados e aqueles suspiros de homem apaixonado que não pode ver a amada... Chega ser triste e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

A Hinata realmente é sortuda por ter um namorado como aquele. O conheço á dois anos, e nesses anos ele nunca foi infiel e sempre fora atencioso e romântico com a mesma. Quase toda semana o Uzumaki enviava-lhe uma rosa vermelha. Sim, ele é o ultimo da raça já extinta de homens que vale a pena se apaixonar.

Dei alguns passos parando na sua frente com um sorriso fraco. Não demorou muito para que ele me notasse e indicasse o seu lado para me sentar. E o fiz. Fiquei observando o nada como ele e depois de alguns segundos resolvi me pronunciar para quebrar aquele clima tenso e triste.

– Sabe Naruto, você deveria falar com ela.

– Falar o que? Os pais dela estão certos a respeito de mim, eu não sou o rapaz indicado para se casar com ela. Fui um estúpido em ter ido pedir a eles... – ele colocou a mãos no cabelo bagunçando-o.

– Me responde uma coisa: Quem está namorando com você? Ela ou eles?

– Obvio que ela.

– Então porque não levanta essa bunda linda e vai atrás da mulher que você ama! Dane-se os pais dela, o que importa é o que vocês dois sentem e não eles. – Respondi convicta.

Foi então que um sorriso radiante apareceu em seus lábios, dando um ar jovial e alegre. De repente ele me abraçou forte. Sorri com esse ato bonito de agradecimento.

– Valeu Sakura. – nos afastamos do abraço. – Sabe onde está a Hinata? Soube que ela deixou a casa dos pais dela.

– Foi. Ela agora esta morando no meu apartamento novo, vou te passar o endereço. –peguei uma caneta e um papel da minha bolsa e anotei o endereço e indiquei o apartamento. – Prontinho.

– Ah você é um anjo! – se você soubesse o que eu fiz ontem não diria isso. – Vou hoje mesmo.

Olhei para o relógio e arregalei os olhos ao notar o meu atraso. Com certeza o meu chefinho não vai gostar nada disso, Itachi odiava atrasos. Levantei-me do banco e foi então que uma ideia brilhante se acendeu na minha maravilhosa mente de cupido.

– Que tal você levar ela para um jantar romântico a luz de velas? Tenho certeza que ela vai amar! – sorri confiante. Ah tenho o dom de juntar casais!

– Boa ideia, Haruno. Vou leva-la no Ramem's Life. – os olhos dele brilhavam só de pensar no macarrão. E eu juro que imaginei dando um tiro no meio daquela cabeça de vento. Nessas horas que peço para Deus iluminar minha cabeça com paciência.

– NÃO. –berrei no seu ouvido. – Você sempre a levou pra lá, Naruto. Seja mais criativo.

– Mas eu e ela gostamos de lá, além do mais, o macarrão pode ser dividido por nós dois, que nem a Dama e o Vagabundo. Tem cena mais romântica que essa?

Dei um tapa na minha cabeça. Por que tinha que aguentar aquilo? Me diz POR QUE?

A Hina é toda delicadinha e romântica, obvio que vai ficar feliz até em um banheiro de boate masculino se nele estiver o Naruto. Mas poxa, eu dou uma ideia pra a inteligência e ele imagina outra... Quer saber, minha cota de cupido acaba aqui. Dane-se.

– Faça o que quiser. Estou indo, depois a gente se vê.

– Até, e obrigado Sakura.

– De nada.

(...)

Subia as escadas pensando em uma bela desculpa para o meu querido e estimado Itachi Uchiha. Depois que me deparei com aquele homem no elevador, nunca mais quis saber de pegá-lo novamente. Coitado, deve ter se benzido para me afastar dele.

Agora, voltando ao foco e esquecendo um pouco aquele Deus Grego pra pensar em outra obra divina... Quero dizer, esquecem o que eu citei agora pouco.

Sakura, FOCO.

Balancei a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos e tais homens da minha mente e voltei a me concentrar na desculpa esfarrapada que iria dar pro Uchiha. Bem, ele não iria acreditar no lance de mulher grávida, pois já usei esta desculpa com o Kakashi... Então, se eu disser que meu cachorro foi atropelado ele pode até pensar em acreditar... Não, ele sabe que não tenho cachorro. Já sei, vou dizer que uma velhinha caiu do meu prédio e tive de dar os primeiros socorros... Também não! E se eu disser que um desfile de elefantes fez um congestionamento e eu fiquei presa no transito... NÃO! Sinceramente Sakura, acha mesmo que o brilhante Itachi vai acreditar em um absurdo desses? E desde quando tem desfile de elefantes em plena Nova York, a cidade que não para.

Ok, eu estou muito ferrada. Do lado de fora da sala podia ver Itachi me encarando seriamente, já que as paredes eram de vidro e podia ver a movimentação dos corredores. Mesmo me fitando daquela maneira, ele continuava absurdamente sexy. Ah Sakura, você não aprende mesmo. Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós eu ainda sentia meu coração dar um salto ao vê-lo, e isso piorou a partir do dia em que começamos a trabalhar juntos. Pois é, o amor é cego e quem se iludiu é um otário, que nem a lindinha aqui.

Suspirei e peguei na maçaneta pronta para abrir a porta, quando de repente alguém dá um pigarro atrás de mim. Imediatamente olhei para trás, para fitar a criatura linda e maravilhosa que estava me salvando da morte certa. Dei um sorriso enorme, parecendo uma maníaca mesmo, só que ao ver quem me chamava, o meu sorriso murchou.

– Pois não, Karin. – _charmander._

– Está atrasada. – diz uma coisa que não sei.

– Poxa, não tinha percebido – ironizei.

Ela ajeitou o óculos no nariz e deu um sorriso cínico. Como odiava aquele sorriso, na verdade odiava a dona por inteiro. Nós duas não nos dávamos muito bem dês do dia em que a conheci no serviço. Que se foda, eu que não tó com paciência pra ficar aturando mocreia no cio, e muito menos seus motivos para ter antipatia por mim.

– hahahahahaha, - ria que nem uma hiena, eu acho que tem um parentesco entre as duas espécies. - Engraçadinha como sempre.

Só o que me faltava! Do nada achei que ficar perto do Itachi não seria tão ruim assim.

– Vai me dizer alguma coisa importante? Se não, com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar de papinho com você. – disse ríspida.

– Calma rosadinha, eu vim a mandado do nosso chefe Kakashi, ele pediu para você ir para a sala dele imediatamente. – ela deu uma risadinha falsa - Eu espero que ele concerte o erro que cometeu e te demita de vez.

VA-GA-BUN-DA!

Imaginei pegando naquele cabelo de cuia e jogando ela contra a janela e a mesma se quebrando em seu rostinho ridículo, em seguida outra cena me veio à cabeça: a vadia caindo do nono andar. Pena que só posso concretizar isso nos meus pensamentos... Porque vontade é o que não me falta.

– Se fosse para ele concertar erros, com certeza começaria no dia em que te contratou. – dei um sorriso vitorioso e sai deixando-a soltando fumaça pelo nariz.

Parei na frente da sala do meu superior repetindo várias vezes que ele não me demitisse. O meu coração estava acelerado e minha adrenalina estava a mil. Raras vezes o Hatake chamava alguém para a sua sala, e corre os boatos que essas raras vezes não foram nada boas. Ai Deus, eu prometo nunca mais roubar o sorvete da Ino durante a noite, se eu sair dessa ilesa; pensei comigo mesma.

Dei joinha pra Deus fitando o teto. A mulher que estava tirando xérox fez uma careta achando que eu era maluca. Ah, se ela estivesse no meu lugar estaria fazendo a mesma coisa e olhe lá.

– Fica tranquila Haruno, tu vai sair ilesa. – aquela voz... Era do Kakashi! Merda estava pensando alto de mais, de novo. – Ah, pode entrar.

Suspirei aliviada e abri a porta cinza. Não demorou muito para eu entrar na sala toda bem arquitetada, no piso negro dava-se para ver minha imagem de tão brilhante que era. No centro havia uma mesa de escritório com alguns livros em cima e duas poltronas na sua frente, Kakashi estava sentado na poltrona preta e bem confortável atrás, enquanto na sua frente tinha um rapaz de cabelos desalinhados em um tom tão preto que chegava a ser ônix.

Sorri timidamente e fiquei em pé, parada. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele queria, e pra ser sincera, a minha vontade era de sair logo dali.

– Sasuke Uchiha, eu apresento-lhe sua nova parceira, Sakura Haruno.

O rapaz se inclinou para trás para me ver, mas assim que notei de quem se tratava, quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Era o rapaz que eu joguei água fria propositalmente. Caralho de vida.

– Ótimo. – respondeu ele com o cenho franzido assim que me viu.

**Notas Finais**

Acabou \õ/ E ae gostaram? Próximo capítulo HENTAIIII *cai no chão com o nariz sangrando* Como amo essas cenas... Tá estou parecendo o sábio tarado aushaushuahs

**Wonderje – **amo que amo seus comentários. Tem uma coisa que temos em comum, o vicio absurdo por cafeína aushauhsuahs. Deve ser por isso que acabo escrevendo cada cena que pelo amor de Kami kkk

**Bela21 – **Pois é, Itachi sedução como teacher dela... Se você soubesse o que ele ensinava a alguns anos atrás, tu cairia da cadeira, pois eu mesma cai aushauhsu.

**Lightning Heart sama** – Acho que a maioria aqui tem um tombo pelo Itachi né kkkkkk Logo vou dar mais atenção pra esse ex casal, mostrando seu lado caliente... Me gusta

**Sahzinhah** – Valeu de coração Sah, fico muito contente que todos tenham gostado da fic, assim me dá mais vontade de escrever a estória e caprichar nela para vocês :3

**Guest** – Brigadãooooooooooo, bem vou tentar continuar colocando cenas hilárias na fic kkk eu até pensei da coitada da sakura ser atendida por uma veinha que fuma maconha O.o

**Dinami** – Valeu, valeu e valeu por estar me acompanhando na Nyah tbm. E desculpe pela demora enorme, meu tempo ficou curtinho e criatividade meio que murchou /: Ah, qual sua conta no Nyah?

**Biahcerejeira** – ahhhhhhhhh Olá nova leitora, bem-vinda a fic crazy kkkkk Pois é, até eu jogaria água nesse ninfomaníaco... Pena que nem tudo é o que parece e a Saky acabou se sentindo culpada no final /:

**HARUNO-IX** – Valeu por ter gostado da fic! E mil desculpas pela demora. Prometo que vou postar continuamente para que não deixe vcs na mão.

Tentei responder todos os reviews que vcs mandaram pra mim. Galera obrigada pelos comentários, mesmo, saibam que cada review que eu leio sempre me incentiva cada vez mais. Então please, comentem e deem suas opiniões. Tenho certeza que vou colocá-las em prática. Criticas tbm são bem-vindas, desde que sejam construtivas, tá?

Até a próxima e xoxo's


End file.
